


A bad, turned good, Christmas

by Ratticat



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Turned good christmas, bad christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratticat/pseuds/Ratticat
Summary: Robin's Christmas this year at home didn't turn out as planned.  But luckily, her partner is always there for her to make her feel better.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	A bad, turned good, Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I HATED doing this to Robin, I want you all to know! But of course our favorite man (and hers) always pulls through in making her feel better.
> 
> I hope you all like it! I had a hard time writing the smut bit.
> 
> Happy Christmas all!

Robin wasn’t looking forward to Christmas this year. It’s been one year since her finalized divorce from Matthew and her family still isn’t over it. Matthew is also going to be home this year with his new wife Sarah and baby in tow. She wanted to do everything that she could to avoid the situation, but she can’t NOT go home for Christmas.

After coordinating with Cormoran, they would get last minute work in and close on the Monday before Christmas and be closed until after New Year’s. Cormoran was planning to head down to St. Mawes and Robin would head up to Masham on Monday. They were both looking forward to time away from the office for a bit.

Finally, after putting in an insane amount of hours over the weekend, Monday had finally come. Both of them were ready to relax a bit for once.

“Safe travels, Ellacott” Cormoran said giving her a hug. “Text me when you get there please.”

“Of course. Safe travels yourself Strike. And DON’T make your sister nuts with the kids.”

“I’ll try my best” Cormoran said giggling.

“See you after New Year’s!” Robin called walking out the door.

“See you!”

____________________________

Robin had finally made it home after 6 hours of driving through a ton of traffic. She, as promised, texted Strike to let him know that she arrived safely. She was looking forward to curling up on the couch, seeing her family, her new niece Annabel and having an awesome homecooked meal. Once Robin was home however, all hell broke loose. She was the spotlight of attention which she didn’t want. Linda hates scandal and apparently Robin was to blame for most of it, even though the ending of her relationship wasn’t her fault. 

Stephen was happily married and has a beautiful daughter, Johnathan is in a new relationship, and Martin also has his girlfriend. Robin was the only one alone this year which didn’t help the situation. Linda was making little comments here and there about being single on a holiday at her age all the way up to Christmas Eve. Robin was tired of it.

Once Christmas Eve had come, it only got worse. Her whole family was over and she was the topic of conversation all night. Everyone taking their own personal digs at her for only being married for a little over a year, wasting family money, making the family a town scandal, having a less than desirable career with also taking digs at her best friend. Robin was trying to keep a level head and it was becoming difficult. She was doing fine, until her Aunt delivered the final blow.

“Well, you know, if you had paid more attention to Matt and spent less time at that joke of a job of yours, maybe your husband wouldn’t have cheated in the first place……”

Robin had quietly left the room and went upstairs after that. She curled up on her bed and finally, in a moment’s peace, started to cry.

_____________________________

Stephen and Jenny came up a few moments later with Johnathan and Martin in tow. They knew that them not saying anything to stop the onslaught was just as bad as if they had joined in. Jenny was the one who saw Robin sneak out of the room and she pulled all of them together to go and talk to her.

“Knock knock” Jenny said quietly, opening up the door.

“What?” Robin sobbed.

“Robin, we came to say sorry” Stephen added.

“We knew we should have said something, but we didn’t know what” Martin said next.

“We’ve seen how happy this job makes you” Johnathan chimed in. “We can see how happy you’ve been. Mom knows what Matt did to you and knows it’s not fair that it’s on your head, even though she won’t admit it. But I’ve noticed something else. I got to see something when I came over that Valentine’s Day. I saw that the old Robin is back. The part of our old sister we thought we would never see again after what happened. And we know that Cormoran is to thank for that. Don’t listen to them.”

“I don’t blame you if you don’t want to stay” Jenny said last. “I wouldn’t after that.”

“I really don’t” Robin said at last. “I just want to go home.”

So, Robin waited until everyone left and her family was asleep and grabbed her suitcase and walked out the front door towards home.

______________________________

Cormoran was up early on Christmas Day, even for him. He was enjoying time away from the office and seeing his Uncle Ted, but the family was starting to wear him down a bit. He went outside for a quiet moment and to smoke. He looked at his phone and saw that it was about 8. He decided to ring Robin and wish her a Happy Christmas, knowing her family is usually early risers. 

“Hello?” came Robin’s groggy voice at the other end of the line.

“Morning. Did I wake you?”

“Morning to you too. And yes, you did.”

“I’m sorry, I would have thought your family are all early risers. Just called to wish you a Happy Christmas is all.”

“Happy Christmas to you, Cormoran. We usually are. They are all probably up by now realizing I’m not there.”

“What do you mean you’re not there?” Cormoran asked concerned.

“I drove home during the night. Christmas was….how to put it…..like living a nightmare.”

“Is everything all right?”

“No, um….my family decided to rip me to shreds this year about my failed life apparently. Listen, I don’t want to keep you and I’m really tired from driving. Have a Happy Christmas Corm, send my love to everyone and I’ll see you when you get back”, and with that she hung up.

Cormoran just stared at his phone’s black screen for a minute. He felt horrible for what had happened. He wished he was there with her.

“Something isn’t right, judging by that look on your face” Uncle Ted said as he came outside with a cuppa.

“That was Robin. She had a really crappy Christmas and she went back to London last night. She sounded exhausted and wrung out.”

“That’s horrible. No one should be sad on Christmas, as my Joannie would say.” Cormoran giggled at that. “Listen, you did your duties here with the family. I know how crazy they make you. We can open your gifts without you here. Go back to London and that amazing girl and help her feel better. I’ll tell them something came up. How about you come back after New Year’s and we’ll have a lad’s weekend on the boat.”

“I’d really like that” Cormoran said and meant it. “Thanks.”

“Now go. Don’t waste any more time.”

__________________________________________

Robin woke up some time that afternoon after a long sleep. She was still pretty beat up from the drive, but she felt a little better now that she got some rest. She stayed comfy in her pajamas and made some food to eat. She sat down on the sofa with her lunch and a glass of wine and put on a Christmas movie to make her feel better. Her family didn’t make any effort to contact her and she had gotten upset again.

It was dark when she finally got off of the sofa. She knew she should make herself dinner but she didn’t really want to. She had been crying and a headache had formed from it. Just as she was about to think about what take-out she could possibly get on Christmas day, her doorbell rang.

‘What the….” Robin started as she walked to the door and opened it.

Standing before her was none other than Cormoran Strike, looking soft and comfortable as ever in jeans and his red pull-over, leaning against her door frame, a take-out bag swinging from his aloft finger.

“Cormoran?” Robin asked surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“What does it look like? I’m here to comfort my friend who had a shitty Christmas so she doesn’t spend it alone, and I brought dinner.”

Robin stands back to let him in and closes the door behind him. 

“But, you were in Cornwall when I spoke to you early this morning” Robin said while he took off his coat.

“I know…and when I heard how upset you were I didn’t want to leave you alone” Cormoran said turning to her. “And (he started when she saw she was about to protest) if it’s any consolation, Ted practically pushed me out the door.”

Robin closed her mouth and smiled. “In that case, come into the kitchen and we’ll eat. I was literally just thinking what I would do about food.”

They went into the kitchen and separated food onto plates. They each grabbed a drink and went to sit on the couch. Robin had another Christmas movie playing in the background which she wasn’t really paying attention to. While they ate, Robin told Cormoran everything that had happened, everything that was said. He stayed quiet and listened and let Robin tell her piece.

“I’m really sorry, Robin. No one should have to go through that in general but especially on Christmas Eve. I’m here for you no matter what, you know that right?”

“Yeah, I do. Thanks, Cormoran.”

They fell into a silent companionship and watched the movie that was playing on tv. Cormoran had gotten up at one point to get another round of drinks and sat back down with Robin leaning into him a little. He didn’t mind at all and didn’t want to move her. Whatever closeness has been growing between the two of them lately, neither seemed to want to stop it.

The longer they sat on the couch watching the movie, Cormoran was aware at how late it was getting. He didn’t want to leave, but not wanting to mess things up with Robin, he didn’t want to overstay his welcome either.

“It’s getting late, I should probably head out.”

“Alright” Robin said, disappointment in her voice. “Let me put this stuff in the sink and I’ll walk you out.”

Robin gathered the plates and glasses and went into the kitchen to put them in the sink. Cormoran went into the hallway and put on his coat. After he did, he went back up and stood in the archway to the kitchen to say goodbye to Robin.

“Goodnight, Robin. I hope you had a little bit of a better night at least.”

“Goodnight, Cormoran” she said turning around. “You being here definitely hel….” She trailed off. When Robin turned around to say goodnight to him, she noticed he was standing in the archway underneath mistletoe that Max forgot to take down after his party.

Robin smiled and Cormoran had felt he knew why. He looked up and sure enough, above his head was mistletoe. Robin quietly came over to him, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, lingering a little.

“Thank you, Cormoran. It meant a lot to have you come. Happy Christmas.”

As Robin went to turn away from him, Cormoran didn’t know what came over him. He didn’t want this night to end and he felt that something has shifted between them. He reached out, grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. Her gasp of surprised was barely registered before he put his other hand on her cheek and kissed her.

Robin was stunned for a second before she gave in and melted into the kiss. Throwing caution to the wind, she brought Cormoran’s hands down to her waist and threw her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that, kissing, until they had to break apart to catch their breath.

Robin looked up at Cormoran and saw the same desire she felt reflected in his eyes. “Do you really have to go?” she asked.

“Not if you don’t want me to” Cormoran said with a hint of a smile.

“I DEFINITELY don’t want you to” she says kissing him again.

Robin broke the kiss and pulled him towards her bedroom. Once inside, Cormoran dropped his coat on the chair and tried to give her a chance to change her mind if she wanted.

“Robin, are you sure..” was all that he got out before Robin cut in. “Do NOT try and stop me, Strike.”

Cormoran barked out a laugh at that and walked over to her. He wrapped his arm around her as she kissed him again. Soon enough, the kiss became very heated. Robin couldn’t get enough of him and she wanted him closer if that was even possible. She slipped her hands under his jumper and started picking up the hem. Cormoran got the hint and pulled the jumper over his head and tosses it somewhere over his shoulder. Robin smiles and starts to undo the buttons on his shirt. Cormoran smiled and bent down to kiss Robin while he pulled his shirt off each arm behind his back.

“Now you are overdressed.”

Cormoran tugged at the hem of Robin’s nightshirt and pulled it up over her head. He then kissed her as he sat her down on the bed, pushed her back and slowly removed her bottoms so that she was only in her bra and panties.

“Christ, you are beautiful” he says staring down at her.

“C’mere you’ she says as she pulls him on top of her.

“Hang on, I have to deal with my leg first.”

“Cormoran sat up and undid his jeans and slid them down over his knees. It takes only a few moments for him to deal with his prothesis and he’s back over Robin in an instant. They are only in their underwear and that thought is not lost on them.

“I always thought about this moment” Robin said shyly as she ran her hand through his chest hair that she has been wanting to touch for years. “I have to admit, I’m a little nervous.”

“Don’t be. I promise I won’t do anything that you don’t want me to. What do you like?”

“Ummm….” Robin didn’t know how to answer that.

“He didn’t do much for you, did he?”

“No…. no not really.”

“In that case, let me…”

He climbs over her and claims her mouth again in a searing kiss that makes Robin a bit lightheaded. Cormoran starts kissing and sucking his way down past Robin’s chest, unhooking her bra and stripping it as she becomes a panting mess. Matt never made her feel like this. She was more turned on that she has ever been in her life. Cormoran’s lips are now at the waistband of Robin’s underwear and he stops to look up at her.

“May I?”

“Absolutely” she pants.

Cormoran hooks his fingers into the waistband and pulls them down her legs. He’s aching to touch her. Once he tosses the underwear over his shoulder, he wasted no time getting down on his knees, hooks her legs over his shoulders and feasts. 

Robin lets out a long and deep moan which is turning Cormoran on immensely. Her back arching off the bed, her panting his name, was all too much for him. He needed her. He takes his mouth off of her but puts two fingers inside of her and starts stroking.

Robin’s vision goes white. Sex has never felt like this for her, and Cormoran hasn’t even been in her yet. With his fingers still moving inside of her he climbs back up her body and kisses her. He pulls his lips down her neck and Robin is delirious with desire for him.

“Did he make you feel this good?” Cormoran asked, his voice like velvet. “Did he do this for you?”

“No” Robin panted. “It’s never felt like this. PLEASE, Cormoran….I need you”

Cormoran, not thinking he would ever get this far, has come to a problem. “I don’t have any condoms with me”

“No need…pill…” Robin pants. 

With that, Cormoran removes his fingers and lines himself up with Robin. With one quick thrust he was inside of her.

“Fuck..” they both say in unison.

They move slowly at first, Cormoran savoring the feel of Robin around him, but they start to build a rhythm that leaves them breathless. Cormoran is losing control quickly. Robin feels to good and he doesn’t want this night to be over as quickly as it started. Within a moment however, Robin’s breathing starts to change. Her breaths are coming in deeper, her moaning is getting louder and there is adorable flush that is creeping up her neck. 

Cormoran looks down at Robin and begs “cum for me, Robin. Let go baby..” 

Robin’s orgasm detonates at his words. Her head is pushing into the pillow and her legs are spasming around him as the hardest orgasm of her life takes her. Cormoran rides her through it as his orgasm chases hers and it makes him see stars. Their bodies finally start to slow and it takes most of Cormoran’s strength not to collapse on top of her. He moves to her side instead and lets his head hit the pillow. 

As he lays down, Robin curls up at his side. He moves his arm so she can snuggle deeper against him, her arm on his chest, her head on his shoulder and he wraps his arms around her.

He kisses the top of her head and she looks up at him and smiles.

“That was amazing” Robin says.

“It certainly was…I’ve never felt like that.”

Robin props herself up on one elbow and leans down to kiss him again. His arms go from around her waist down to her ass and kneads.

“Hmmm…” she hums into the kiss and breaks it. “Never would have pictured big, grizzly Cormoran as an ass man.”

“I’m not usually, but yours…..I just want to touch your ass all the time. It’s nice.”

Robin lets out a giggle and kisses him again. “I know this wasn’t where this night was intending to end, but I’m really glad you're here for me, Strike.”

“I’m glad I am too. You mean more to me than anything, Robin. I don’t want this, whatever it is, to end.”

“I don’t either. We’ll figure it out? Together?”

Cormoran simply nodded as Robin laid back down, happier than she’s been in a while.

This Christmas turned out better than she thought…..


End file.
